


a question of knowing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Ignores recent canon, M/M, Names, Post-Coital, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would do anything to make G feel safe and loved, but he worries he never will.</p><p>Then G asks him for something.</p><p>(NOT a proposal fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	a question of knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



They've finished, and Sam leans in to kiss G on the shoulder, as the two of the lie on their sides, sweaty still and breathing hard, Sam's body behind G's, still inside.

He waits for G to move away. To lie on the bed and start chatting as if they're just two friends hanging out.

The usual.

G doesn't move. 

Sam runs a hand, soft, back and forth down G's hip. "What's on your mind?" he asks, trying not to make it sound like a demand.

"I should have a real name," G says. Sam can't quite read the tone, and it bothers him.

"It's never bothered you before," Sam says. He's looking for information, using an operative's skills at asking without asking. G will notice, but that's all right; they both are who they are.

"I _said_ it didn't bother me." An actual admission that G is usually full of shit when he pretends to be fine. Also unusual. G wouldn't be this open if he didn't have to be. He needs something from Sam.

"You can choose your own name," Sam says, carefully not calling him "G." "You can be anyone you want." He leans a little on the last point. _You can be all the things you're afraid you can't be, have all the things you think you can't._

"No," G says. He pauses for a long time, as Sam stings with disappointment, as he struggles to find the right words. 

Then G adds, "You're supposed to get your name from someone else. From the person who made you who you are." His body is tense, like he can't breathe until Sam answers.

"Then we'll do that," Sam says, almost succeeding in keeping his voice normal. "But it might take a little time to think. Want to get it right."

G relaxes. "Sure. Let me know what you come up with," he says, almost flip, like they're talking about lunch orders or where to go for drinks. He moves away then, settling on the other side of the bed, and looks at Sam, like he's trying to read Sam's thoughts.

"You have no idea what I feel for you," Sam says, hand cupping G's jaw. He knows that even with everything G just said, G still can't hear the word 'love' without fear.

"Sure I do," G says, and he gives Sam a smile, innocent, dazzling.


End file.
